


Taking Care of Brahms Needs

by Writergirlcali



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Brahms Heelshire - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writergirlcali/pseuds/Writergirlcali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Greta has met the REAL Brahms she's starting to realize the Heelshires main goal was to have Greata take care of his 'adult' needs. How will Greta cope with meeting all of Brahms insatiable and unyielding needs and being at the mercy of this stronger, controlling version of Brahm? What will she do once she realizes the real reason Brahm chose Greta to be in his household?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Boy (2016) or any of it's characters.

Greta felt her body shiver as she looked down at the corpse of Cole and the surprised look still embedded in his face that followed him into death. Greta was so grateful she convinced Malcolm to go home earlier and watched his car pull away from the mansion hours earlier or she feared this he would have met the same fate as Cole did.  
Suddenly, Greta felt a cold chill run up her spine and knew that Brahm had come back. She spun around and saw the masked Brahm staring at her fiercely. He started towards her and Greta backed away in fear unti he walked past her and knelt next to Cole and began to wrap his dead body with the heavy rug soaked in blood. He lifted his the heavy load over his shoulder heading towards the woods and without missing a beat he snapped his eyes at Greta and intoned, "stay here". Greta nodded her head slowly and sunk into one of the chairs in exhaustion.  
Greta's thoughts were warring with one another. First, the shock of finding out the real Brahms has been alive this whole time and WHY did the Heelshires hide this secret from her? Greta glanced up at the mirror Brahm had smashed through moments earlier and felt her stomach sink as she thought about the fact that he had been watching her the whole time. How he must have watched her take a shower, when she slept...and those nights she stripped naked and touched herself when she got so lonely. The last thought alone terrified her and embarrassed her. Then Greta's mind switch gears and focused on Cole and she felt panic rise up in her. Cole is dead because of her. She DID ask Brahms to help her and he did protect her, but so much guilt flooded her over what transpired. And her whole body felt so numb thinking of of how easily Brahm killed Cole as if he were swatting a fly. Cole was not a small man by any means but Brahms exerted little effort when he murdered him. As Greta wrestled whether she could trust Brahms or not, her mind wandered back to the night Malcolm and her were making out and Brahm did not harm him. Did he just go after Cole once he saw Greta in Danger? If he was really a monster wouldn't he have killed Malcolm by now.  
As Greta's thoughts were racing from everything that transpired she didn't notice Brahms had come back. When Greta heard her name called she gasps and looked up and found Brahm staring at her with his arm outstretched. "Greta, it's time for bed." When Greta hesitated Brahm become impatient and commanded, "now Greta, don't make me wait". Greta hesitantly put her hand in his and he roughly pulled her up into his room. Greta watched in a daze as Brahms faced away from her and began stripping off all his clothes and tossing the muddy items across the room. Greta tried not to notice how toned his body was but couldn't look away. Then Brahms climbed naked into bed with his mask still on and slowly turned his head toward Greta.  
Greta seemed to snap out of her trance and tried to follow the normal routine. She gingerly sat by the edge of the bed and said, "Brahms, tomorrow we need to have a talk about everything and I need you to explain all of this to me. I am so confused and scared about what I just saw and the lies I've been told. I promised to take care of you Brahms but not with all these lies between us". Greta felt the tears she was holding back start to slowly spill as she spoke. Brahms hands shot out and held Greta's chin firmly in his rough hands and his voice was cold as he stated, "I will tell you the truth tomorrow but understand THIS Greta...regardless of the truth you WILL keep your promise and take care of me forever. I am not letting you go anywhere." Greta didn't know why she reacted this way but while Brahms was speaking he held her chin tight but by the time he finished his sentence his thumb was slowly caressing her neck and Greta felt a herself blushing from the contact. She dared to look up at Brahms eyes and saw an evil glint take over his cold gaze as his thumb began to caress her soft lips.  
"Greta, aren't you going to follow our routine? I want a good night kiss from you, like you always do."  
"Not tonight Brahms, I was used to kissing the doll, not you. I just can't tonight." As Greta turned her face away to leave Brahms quickly grabbed the back of her neck and Greta felt him force his tongue into her mouth. Greta felt Brahms powerful arms pull her tiny body on top of his and his mouth assaulted hers. Greta let out a low moan as she felt herself getting drawn into the kiss even though she didn't want to feel this attraction towards him...she couldn't explain why her body was being so submissive to his touch. After a while Brahm seemed to loosen his grip on Greta and slowly let his hands run up and down her body and he let out a low growl when his hands kneaded Greta's bottom. When he did this, Greta quickly disentangled herself from Brahms and stood up but before she could make her escape she felt his hand wrap around her tiny wrist to yank her closer to him.  
Then Brahms voice softly said, "Greta I need another kiss." Greta's head slowly turned in Brahms direction and Brahm swiftly removed the blanket that was covering his naked body. Greta was greeted by the sight of his muscular body and saw his huge cock leaking pre-cum from the tip. "Kiss me down there Greta".  
Greta blushed and looked over at Brahms and more tears came to her eyes as she pleaded, "Brahms, please don't make me do this!" But Brahms just pulled her slowly back towards the bed and Greta felt herself exhausted from fighting him. She knew he was stronger, stubborn, and that he wouldn't stop until he got his way tonight.  
Brahms started to sit up and he pulled Greta's chin up again and started trailing wet, hot kisses all over her face and along her neck. Greta tilted her head back as Brahms sucked a sensitive spot behind her ear and felt Brahm take her hand in his and slowly wrap it around his thick cock. Brahms didn't move Greta's hand but whispered, "I need this to be taken care of Greta and you're the only one that can do this for me. You promised my dead parents you would take care of every single one of my needs, right Greta?" As he trailed off he started kissing Greta again and Greta felt him slowly force her hand up and down his shaft. Greta felt her nipples harden when she looked down and their entwined hands and how Brahms really seemed to derive pleasure from her touching his cock. Then Brahms lowered himself back down so he was in a lying position and grabbed a fistful of Greta's hair and slowly brought her face closer to his shaft. Greta felt her eyes close and as knew she wanted to do this even though every pore of her being knew this was wrong. But she did make a promise...  
Greta heard a low hiss escape Brahms mouth as her soft tongue slowly licked the pre-cum from the tip. Greta teased his tip by only sucking and licking the head. Then she made eye contact with Brahms dark gaze and without breaking eye contact slowly plunged his huge cock deep into her mouth as Brahms whispered Greta's name in pure ecstasy.  
All that could be heard in the room were the sucking sounds coming from Greta's mouth as she tried to force Brahms cock deeper while she swirled her tongue across the shaft, tip, and licked the hole to keep collecting the pre-cum that kept oozing out for her to taste. Brahms was getting a little rough by using both his hands to tangle them in Greta's hair and force her to take more and more of his cock into his mouth. Greta felt so wet doing this with Brahms and, in her own way, felt proud of how well she was taking care of ALL of Brahms needs. This perverse pleasure made her suck his cock harder and faster and she could tell by Brahms breathing that he was starting to lose control.  
Suddenly, Brahms yelled Greta's name and Greta felt load after load of cum shot down her throat and Greta made sure to keep sucking so not one drop would escape. Greta wouldn't admit it out loud but she loved the taste of Brahm's cum and even when he was done cumming Greta made sure to lick his entire shaft over and over again to make sure she got it all. One thing that alarmed Greta when she looked at Brahms cock was that it was still hard even after the amount of cum he just made her swallow.  
Shakily, and still in shock of her own actions, Greta got up and said, "Now, this is enough for tonight Brahms." Brahms pulled Greta up easily by the waist and laid her beside him in bed. Without hesitation Brahms viciously ripped Greta's blouse open and lifted her bra and began to suck on her tits. Greta's C cups felt so huge in Brahms hands and he loved the soft texture of her breasts as he squeezed them while he sucked greedily on her nipples. Brahms let a small chuckle escape him as he felt Greta's hands in his hair telling him to stop, yet her body was arching up in desperate need of his touch. Brahms was enjoying how Greta seemed to be receptive to his touch and was so sensitive wherever he laid his hands or tongue on her. 'She resist but deep down she's enjoying it. Look how she's gasping MY name in such frenzy and begging me to touch her more'. Brahms keep up his ravaging of her breast and felt his cock get even harder thinking of plunging his cock deep into Greta's wet hole and making her scream the entire night. With this thought in mind Brahms began to take off Greta's pants, but this is when Greta started to find her strength again and was fighting him off. Brahms enjoyed the way she feebly kicked and tried to squirm away from him.  
Once he had her completely naked Greta was lying there with one hand covering her breast and the other hand trying to cover her womanhood away from his gaze. Brahms easily pushed Greta's hand away and looked her deep in the eyes while he slowly inserted two fingers into her already soaked channel. Brahms liked the way Greta's eyes softened and her head tilted back as she let out a low moan of pleasure. Greta's hand was wrapped around the same hand that was plundering inside her depths and she tried to push Brahms away but, instead, her finger nails were sinking into his flesh as the pleasure started building and becoming too intense for Greta to endure. Brahms let his thumb graze her clit and as he increased his speed he saw Greta's face contorting in pleasure and she opened up her legs wider as if seeking more from him. Brahms gently eased a third finger into her and felt Greta's body start to shake in orgasm as she climaxed for him. Brahms whispered, "come for me Greta" and Greta let out a loud scream as she felt her body surrender to the constant onslaught of Brahms squeezing her nipples between his fingers and the relentless pumping of his fingers.  
When Greta next opened her eyes she saw Brahms face without the mask looming over her. She saw the scars from the fire but nothing could hide his handsome chisled features. The strong jawline, his straight nose....the scars just added to make him appear more rougish then Greta thought. Greta never thought this was the face hiding underneath the mask and dazedly trailed her fingers across his soft skin and stroked his beard as she examined his face. Brahms became impatient and began to slowly massage her breast again and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Greta felt like a shock of electricity just bolted through his body to feel his beard trickle across her sensitive skin added another deeper sensation and she felt like her body was in heaven. Slowly, Brahms stopped and grabbed both of Greta's hands in his and pulled her hands over his head. Greta felt Brahms determinedly pulled her legs further apart and felt the tip of his cock playfully running up and down her pussy lips.  
Brahms looked down at her and kept the tip of his penis right at the edge of her hole and started speaking. "Greta from now on your body only belongs to me to do whatever I please to it. Every single hole belongs to me know. You're my property to do as I wish. Whenever I need to fuck you, you're going to always be available to fulfill my cravings. I'm in constant need of this Greta. I'm going to be fucking you day and night, I will keep fucking you even if you fall unconscious. The day you took this job you become bond irrevocably to me. Do you understand, Greta? Your body is only for my pleasure from this day forward."Brahms seemed to be searching from some kind of sign so Greta slowly nodded his head and Brahms began to kiss Greta again. The kiss was different from before. There was a pent up need, a desperation in the kiss, and he kissed like a man possessed by his need to control absolutely everything about this woman lying underneath him.  
Brahms quickly snapped his head back and a dark look came over his face. Without patience he plunged his entire length into Greta and fiercely watched her reaction as his whole girth filled her to the brink. G  
Greta's mind went blank as she felt Brahms cock fill her up more then anyone in her entire life ever did before. No man has ever reached the depth Brahms had and her hands gripped his shoulders to take on the impact. A tear leaked out of her eyes from the sudden pain but luckily she was so wet that it didn't have that much trouble sliding in. All Greta could focus on was how FULL she felt by Brahms cock. There was no crevice, no space that Brahms cock didn't completely make contact with in her pussy. Greta let out a shuddering breath as Brahms tried to push in even more as if making sure Greta could feel how much he was able to stretch her and know that her body held no secrets from HIM anymore. Greta surprised Brahms by slowly leaning up to kiss him and started moving her hips wanting him to take her over.  
Brahms felt all his control snap at this gesture and he pulled back all the way and began to plunge his huge cock into HIS tiny Greta over and over again. He couldn't believe how tight she felt and how wet she was just for him. It made him crave her more and he gave her no mercy as he gave her a hard fucking knowing she would endure it whether she liked it or not. Brahms has been wanting to go to her room at night the past few weeks to do the exact thing he was doing to her now. Watching her touch herself at night didn't help when he would watch Greta use her dildo and put it deep in her depths. How he wanted to go into her room and throw the dildo aside and lift her legs and give her the pleasure she so desired. But Brahms was patient and now he finally had his sweet, soft, sexy Greta begging for his cock trapped underneath him. He loved the way she wrapped her legs around him to keep him close and how she sweetly pressed her lips against his neck in gentle kisses. He was entranced by the way her C-cups bounced deliciously with every hard thrust which made him pump her even harder then before.  
Brahms let his demon take over and began to lift one of Greta's legs over his shoulder for better leverage and started to focus on her tight pussy clinging onto his cock. Her pussy was so tight and trying to milk his cum out into her depths. Sweat covered both their bodies as Greta started to fuck Brahms back and Brahms flipped Greta over so she was on top. Without missing a beat Greta rode him while Brahms rapidly fucked her from below. Brahms cupped Greta's ass so he could help her get to the speed she wanted. As Greta rode him she loved the feel of his strength manipulating her body and surrounding her. Greta couldn't describe why she felt so safe while being completely violated by Brahms at this moment. When he reached up to squeeze her breast Greta threw her head back and screamed out his name over and over again as she felt her pussy clasp down around Brahms cock as she climaxed. Brahms wouldn't let her rest and used his stretch and lifted Greta like she was a rag doll up and down his quick while Greta orgasmed. Even after Greta's body slumped tiredly against Brahms he held on tight and kept giving it to her relentlessly. Greta felt herself being stretched even more as Brahms cock swelled even more as he was about to shoot his load into Greta's unprotected womb.  
Brahm started whispering to Greta what a slut she was and how her pussy was made for fucking and this is all she would be good for the rest of her life. Then he felt his body tense and Brahms held Greta still while his cock got very stiff and started shooting his cum deep deep deep into Greta's pussy and then he turned Greta on her back and kept fucking her to make sure every single drop of cum that shot out would get deep into her pussy. When Brahms was satisfied that his cum was completely mixed with Greta's and she was thoroughly fucked for the night Brahms slowly eased his cock out of Greta. Brahms smirked as he felt Greta's pussy clung to his cock as he tried to pull out as if it didn't want this session to end.  
Brahms laid on the side next to Greta and was alarmed when he didn't hear Greta say anything. He turned to look over at her and saw how she fell asleep in complete exhaustion. He leaned over and kissed her once more time and eased his tongue into her mouth to taste her sweetness and he wrapped his arms around his property to pull her firmly into his side and fell asleep more content then he's ever been in years.


	2. Nourishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to feed him

Greta's eye shot open when the doorbell rang. She heard Malcolm's voice calling her name from outside. Greta shot up and found herself in her own room naked under the covers. Had everything from yesterday been a dream? As Greta got out of bed the soreness and pang of pain between her legs confirmed that everything from last night had been real. A slight blush crossed Greta's face but she didn't have time to think of that now as Malcolm's fist started to urgently knock on the front door from down below. She was in a hurry so she found a short pink shower robe to wrap herself in and rushed downstairs before HE came down instead.   
Cracking the door slightly open she was greeted with Malcolm's relieved expression as he saw her face. "Greta, how come it took you so long to open the door? Where is Cole? Are you all right?" Malcolm tried to ease the door open but confusion marred his face as he felt Greta not allowing him inside. "Greta, is anything the matter?"  
Greta was happy to see her friend but could not have him find out the truth...yet. So in a rush Greta explained how she asked Brahms for help when Cole become aggressive and Brahms was able to terrify Cole so much that Cole left in a hurry without taking his van with him. Malcolm's face relaxed even more hearing Greta's story, not knowing she was lying about HOW Brahms actually killed Cole. As Malcolm's fears were put to rest he insisted again that he should come in but Greta cut him off.   
"Actually Malcolm, Brahms and I have a lot of things to do today. Yesterday was a very stressful day for us both and, honestly, I need some time to myself for a while." Malcolm nodded his head in understanding while noticing the shadows under Greta's eyes and feeling guilty he came over so early. "I understand Greta, but please call me if you need anything and I'll come over in a few days when you have some time to relax." As much as Malcolm tried not to notice he tried to avert his attention away from the silk pink robe Greta was wearing and how she tried to hide her barely clothed body behind the door. Letting out a slow breathe Malcolm turned around and walked quickly towards his vehicle while his mind with rampant of images of what was hiding underneath Greta's robe.  
Greta quickly shut the door and listened for the sound of Malcolm's vehicle leaving the driveway. Greta let out a sigh of relief that Malcolm believed her story and that he was gone...safe. Greta's thoughts were interrupted when Brahms voice interrupted the silence. "Greta, you shouldn't be wearing such attire when Malcolm comes to visit. You're mine and I AM the only one that gets to see your body". Greta slowly turned around and looked at Brahms as he leaned against the wall not breaking eye contact with her. As he studied her tense body language Brahms said, "relax Greta, if I wanted Malcolm dead I would have done so the night you two were in your bedroom. I didn't want to upset you at the time if I killed your friend. You had yet to understand the rules and that was when you still thought I was a doll." Brahms slowly walked up to Greta until her back was forced back against the door and Brahms lowered his head until his lips grazed Greta's ears and whispered, "Now you know your place and who you belong to, don't you Greta? I'm sure I won't worry about anything happening between the two of you again." As Brahms kissed down Greta's jawline, Greta felt her knees grow weak as she felt the truth penetrate her every being. As much as she still hadn't had a chance to comprehend everything, it seemed to happen without difficulty that Greta accepted that she was, indeed, Brahms. Was it because she was so consumed over the weeks to go take care of his needs? Keep him company? All the weeks of being locked away and a small friendship forming between the two? Whatever happened to make them so bonded to one another only fueled the need between. And when Greta did need Brahms help with Cole, he did save her, protected her as twisted as the way it turned out. Greta was left moaning in desire as Brahms slid his fingers into her slick channel and smirked as he stated, "besides, I think you prefer my touches compared to Malcolms'. You're so wet and it's all for me, isn't it Greta?" Greta nodded meekly as Brahms slowly teased her and wrapping his arm around her waist for support while his fingers delved deeper trying to bring her more and more pleasure.   
"Greta, you've been forgetting your responsibilities lately. You haven't prepared any meals for me at all and I can use a snack." With that said Brahms easily lifted Greta and carried her into the kitchen. He gently laid Greta on the edge of the table and looked down at her arrogantly. Her hair was in disarray and a blush had graced her cheeks from the constant pleasure his fingers and words had given her. Greta's lips were slightly parted and Brahms grew hard as he spotted her pink tongue that had licked and suckled the cum from his cock the night before. Greta's eyes looked up at him with complete desire and devotion that Brahms thought that look in her eyes alone could drive him mad. Brahms roughly grabbed the tie on Greta's robe that was shielding her body from his gaze and pulled it apart. Greta's sexy breast spilled out of her robe and he appreciated all the small marks he made the night before and knew he was going to leave a few more after this encounter. Brahms teased one nipple as he sucked and let out a growl when he felt Greta's hands shyly grab his hair to pull him closer. Brahms used his hand to tweak her other nipple and heard Greta plead for more. Brahms slowly kissed and licked his way down Greta's soft skin of her tummy and spread her legs wide. He felt Greta get tense as she held her breathe for what he would do next. Brahms slowly kissed her inner thighs and looked up at Greta and said, "I've been wanting to know how sweet you tasted since the moment I first laid eyes on you, Greta. I'm going to drink from you until I am fully nourished."  
Brahms slowly lowered his head and slowly licked Greta's clit and held her down hard onto the table as he felt her squirm. His tongue slid up into Greta's pussy and he heard the gasps of surprise when he twirled his tongue in circles inside of her. Once Brahms tasted Greta's sweetness for the first time he decided he was never going to get enough of her as he buried his face and tongue deeper and deeper into her pussy and sucking all the cum that flowed readily from her body. The room echoed sounds of Greta chanting Brahms name in a delirious state while he unabashedly made slurping sounds as he kept licking the nectar she kept providing him.  
Greta felt her hips try to inch closer and closer to Brahms mouth as he demanding drank from her pussy. Greta never felt this way with anyone before and no one has ever possessively taken her the way Brahms was doing now. Greta felt like she was floating and her hands kneaded her breast as she felt like she was being devoured by him. Something about the way Brahms took from her made her feel like he was something not of this world...someone who would always be insatiable, wanting more, taking more and more of her...and this thought made Greta shudder even more as she thought about the dark pleasures that awaited her in the future. Greta felt her body starting to arch more uncontrollably off the table as she approached another orgasm from Brahms 'feasting' and Greta let out a wild scream as her last orgasm crashed over her.   
Below Brahms kept using his tongue to fuck his Greta throughout her orgasm and she gifted him with more of her sweetness that poured into his mouth. Brahms did his best to lick her dry and lewdly spread her shaking legs even farther to try to get his tongue as deep as possible to get as much of her cum as he could.   
As Brahms slowly slid his tongue out of Greta, Greta felt a strange emptiness when Brahms was no longer touching her. Greta felt the sweat on her body and was gasping for breathe on the table as she felt Brahms lift her up from the table and placed her on her knees on the floor. Greta looked up and saw Brahms sitting on a chair with his huge cock sticking up with pre-cum coating the head. Brahms entwined his fingers in Greta's sweaty tresses and whispered, "you need nourishment too, Greta" and he hastily maneuvered her mouth over the tip of his cock. Greta used both her hands to grip his cock and eagerly pumped his cock while sucking as much of it in her mouth as possible. Greta heard Brahms praising her as he tightened his hold on her hair as she twirled her tongue and gently sucked on the tip before sliding it all back down her throat. Greta gently took Brahms balls in her hands and started to suckle them into her mouth as she locked eyes with Brahms who looked down at her with such utter devotion. Greta realized she wanted to pleasure him as much as he pleasures her and she moaned as Brahms whispered how she was his special slut, that she was a dirty little whore, and how it felt so good to fuck her cute and fill it with all his cum.   
Suddenly Brahms tensed up and Greta felt her mouth being filled with his sticky cum and swallowed every drop down her throat. Greta gently bobbed her head while simultaneously ensuring that all his cum was not going to waste. She felt Brahms roughly repeatedly fuck her mouth hard until she felt the tip all the way in the back of her throat as Brahms wanted to stuff his entire dick deep in her soft mouth. Greta made sure to use her tongue to gently caress his sensitive cock as he pulled out. Greta let out a moan of discontentment when she felt Brahms cock leave her mouth which made Brahms chuckle. Brahms swiftly lifted Greta into his lap so she was sitting sideways and was able to face him. Brahms slowly ran his thumb over Greta's pink lips that were swollen from sucking she just did and Greta felt like a cat in heat as she automatically sucked his thumb into his mouth. Eventually, Brahms pulled her into a hot wet kiss where they each tried to dominate the other. When they pulled apart Brahms laid his forehead against Greta's with his eyes closed and said, "I'm so glad I chose you Greta."


End file.
